A Swiftly Turning Tide
by Nico-ary
Summary: After the great war, there are some who are still faithful to the Phoenix King and want to see his return to power. Rebellions threaten peace, lovers are lost and new ones are found. SokkaxZuko


A/N: So I decided to write this after becoming obsessed with Avatar when I was forced to watch it by my friends from school. This is for them. I wanted to write a fic about what life would be like after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai. Surely you didn't think it would be that easy to retake the Fire Nation from his grasp. His cronies still lurk in the dark, factions are trying to retake the fire nation, lovers are lost and new ones are found. Set after the series ends.

Warning: Character death, SokkaxZuko, AangxKatara. Don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: ATLA doesn't belong to me. (damn you Mike and Bryan)

* * *

_A Swiftly Turning Tide  
_

A slow rain pattered away at the entrance of a large cavern in the far mountains of the Fire Nation. Far from the bustle of new leadership in the city, a shadow paced back and forth against the cave's walls mimicking a tall, hooded man dressed in blood reds and black. In front of him sat fifty or so men, cross legged and donned in the same dark red clothing the leader had. With large strides, he addressed them in a voice raspy and low, yet all the while easily commanding the attention of the room with the intensity present in his voice.

"A tragedy has befallen our great Fire Nation. Lord was struck down in battle, his powers of bending expunged, and his dreams of a united world under the Fire Nation, tarnished. This injustice will not be overlooked; we few still loyal to the Phoenix King Ozai fight in his name to see his goals reached. We will hold the world, cowering and frightened, in a blazing palm and crush any who dare fight back against our mighty kingdom. Soon, the Fire Nation will be revered by the world as the most powerful tribe on the planet.

"So I ask you men," shouted the hooded figure, his pace quickening and a fervor rising in his voice, "will you allow the traitor, Zuko, to take the throne? Will you allow him to bring disgrace and dishonor to your beloved kingdom?"

A resounding cacophony of "no's" and "never" echoed throughout the cavern as the soldiers got to their feet. All stood poised, listening intently to their leader, some brandishing fire from their palms, others throwing their hands up into the air. The leader held up a hand and silence fell over the room.

"We shall take back the kingdom and restore rule to the throne's true heir, Fire Lord Azula," heralded the hooded figure. With a swift movement, he lowered his hood and addressed the soldiers. "Like the Phoenix is reborn in the flames, so shall our beloved home land rise once again from the ashes of our enemies. Let the world once more know the fury that is the Fire Nation!"

With that, the man released a gust of flame that flew throughout the cavern. Using mastery skill, the fire began spinning miraculously with a bright red glow, intertwining with each other and finally combining to form a fiery bird that flew above the soldiers. Their cheers and battle cries boomed through the cavern walls and as quickly as they started, they came to a halt as the flames subsided. The tall man once again addressed his troops.

"We will restore the true world order, men. History shall remember this rebellion as the saving grace of the place we once called home. Our work will ensure that glory is restored to our kingdom and Zuko and his pathetic band of misfits shall fall on their knees in terror and awe as the Fire Nation takes its rightful place at the head of world power."

The faint glow of a fire shone through the dark night while the screams and cries of warriors tore through the gentle patter of the rain on the mountain rocks. Unbeknownst to a young king, a plot was in the works to rewrite history and end the peace that he and his friends had fought so hard to obtain.

* * *

Hey! Reviews are welcome plz, I wanna know what you all think. I'll be posting the next ch soon and it wont be so short haha. This was just a teaser!! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
